Kion ni faradas por vivpersist'
by seabroth
Summary: Icuki x Kjoĉjo. La fragila pejzaĝo de deziro. La historio ne estas mia, mi nur tradukis. An ItsuKyon story translation, in Esperanto.


**Notoj**: Estas tradukto el la angla de mi, tamen mi ne skribis la anglan, kaj mi esperantas ne bonege. La skribinto nomas laŭepoke «two_if_by_sea», «multiplicative» kaj «seasquared» almenaŭe. La historion legeblas en la angla ĉi tie: .

Vortlisto:  
>«<strong>Kjoĉjo<strong>» Kjon キョン; «**SUZUMIJA Haruh**i» 涼宮 ハルヒ  
>«<strong>NAGATO Juki<strong>» 長門 有希; «**KOIZUMI Icuki**» 古泉 一樹  
>«<strong>ASAHINA Mikuru<strong>» 朝比奈 みくる; «**Minjo**» Mikuruĉan みくるちゃん  
>«<strong>Stelhalmo<strong>» Chinese checkers ダイヤモンドゲーム;  
>«<strong>PreterNaturSensulo<strong> (PNS-ulo)» ESPer エスパー  
>«<strong>La Instituto<strong>» the agency 機関; «**Stelfesto**» tanabata 七夕  
>«<strong>Polpknelo<strong>» takoyaki 蛸焼; «**Fermspaco**» closed/sealed space 閉鎖空間

La «umbilika hipotezo» de Filip Henri GOSSE (Philip Henry Gosse / フィリップ・ヘンリー・ゴス) hipotezas ke la krista dio kreis la homojn (nomataj Adamo kaj Evo) tuj poste la tereko, kunhavante umbilikoj, hararo kaj ungoj. Similaj aĝosignoj ekzistis eĉ tiam la tero estis tutnova, do la vera universaĝo kaj teraĝo ne scieblas. Do la universon rekreiteblus kiam ajn (eĉ ja hieraŭe) kaj homomemorojn rekreus laŭe.

* * *

><p>Unue ci ekscenas. Strategenda surtabla ludo. Atendante ĝis la perfekte infuzintan teon venas. La rideto preskaŭ malsanige dolĉa, tiom amika kaj sendanĝera ke estas minaco. Eble la kapon klinetas, kaj poste- la skrapsonoj de la seĝoj, aŭskultante al la ludkubojn aŭ plastajn ĵetonojn ke miksigas kune per senzorgaj fingroj. Dum la tagmeza sunlumo, rigardante lian malrimarkindan hararon, lian malrimarkindajn okulojn. Lian malrimarkindan vizaĝon ke ci memoreblas senerare.<p>

Ĉiam, unu orelo aŭskultas por se ŝia voĉo forvokeblas lin, kaj dum ilia mokinsultetas unu la alian, ci pripensas ĉiel metigeblas ciajn ludmovaĵojn por kuraĝe perdos. Ĉiam, perdados, perdados, perdados, kaj ridos al ĉiun perdon.

«** : **»

Jeno ci lernigas lin: La unue tuŝo estas ĉiame plej malfacile fari. Poste tiu, ĉio nur fluaferas. Ne estas afero pri ebleco aŭ malebleco, sed kio sentas bone. Kvieto malfacilas. Ankaŭ la planko de la gimnastikkonservejo. Ne ja tie; ĉi tie. Ne temposufiĉas por heziti. Ne timiĝas. Ĉio ĉi tutnaturas. Dumtempe vi varmas, ne ekzistas dioj, nek la spacotempodaŭreco, ne ekstereteruloj, ne PNS-uloj, ne tempovojaĝuloj. Nur korpvarmo kaj vi.

«** : **»

Foje ci rigardeblas lin kuiradan rondovojeten pro la gimnastikkurso dume kvarone cia atento al la fizikoinstruiston. Klasikaj meĥanikoj, movofortoj kaj la rezultoj de premado kaj streĉado. Dumtempe, lia gimnastikoĉemizo svingadas malantaŭe sin en la senkompata sunbrilego. Ci ŝajnas la sola homo ke scias la subarkojn de liajn piedojn rimarkinde sentemas, scias la nevuson sur lia femuro ke najbaras lia kaco. Ci rigardadas fore kiam kredeble li rigardas al cin. De ĉi tiom malproksimeco, lian vizaĝon mienas eta.

("Mi ne sciis ke ci lernas fizikon dum la dua lernhoro," li diras pripense. "Ho, oni videblas la gimnastikkampojn ĉe cia sidejo."

Ci tiras la kurtenojn, tiras lin pli proksimige por kiso.)

«** : **»

_Ci ĝuos jenon,_ ci diras, cia buŝo sur lia kolo, lia kolostoj, la kampo de haŭto trans la stomako ke ci neniam videblas sensekrete. _Mi promesas, mi promesas._ Unu mano tiras lian ĉemizon fore de siaj ŝultroj, provadante teni lin por lin malrimarkebligas ke ci dronas.

«** : **»

Poste klubrendevuoj, se li deziras, aŭ se ci konvinke kiam ci ridetas kaj portas cian tekon sur cia ŝultro por imite lin, aŭ se ci nur bonsanĉas, bonegsanĉas, li revenos de sia hejmvojaĝo. Ci atendos lin ĉe la stacio. _Neniu eĉ atentis,_ li diras, kurbas por ligi sian ŝuŝnureto. Li malŝatas ĉi timego. Ci ridetas. Ci ne memorigendas lin, pri la plej freŝa okazo ke iu proksimiĝas lin, kaj la universo preskaŭ malekzistigis.

_Nur ĉar okazeblas,_ ci diras. _Pli bone sekureco ol bedaŭreco_, do vi tempopasigas en la kiosko proksime cia luhejmo, legas la ĉiusemajna bildhistoriogazeton kaj mokas la manĝemojn de unu la alian.

Cia luhejmo havas grandan balkonvidon. Iutage cin ĉesos terurigi de okazoj kun li kaj fenestrohavantaj lokoj. Li levetas brovon al vin kvazaŭe diri, _nu?_ Ci haltendas sin de malvestigas lin tuj tiam la pordo fermiĝas kaj ŝlosiĝas. Atende ĝis li elfaligas sian jakon, malnodas sian kravaton. Ci ĝustas cian memregadon.

Poste, ci rigardas lin dormetantan lacegen sur cia sofo, ronkadas samtempe li movas sian brakon sur la okulojn. Ci deziras disŝiri liajn ŝujn, vestojn, teni lin ĉi tie eterne, kie nur ci scieblas lian ekzistadon, kie li neniam renkontos iun elvenas la ostempo kaj neniu klarigendas la umbilikan hipotezon de Filip Henri GOSSE. Tamen tiu verŝajne timigos lin. En cia brusto, ci sentas forpuŝadan mikson de amemeco kaj perforteco.

Ci ne deziras fari ion ajn ke timigus lin.

La Instituto vokas vin. Ci forlasas lin tie sur via sofo sen klarigoslipo, nur ŝlosilo.

«** : **»

_Ĉit,_ ci diras lin. _Fidu min._

Li fidas.

«** : **»

Pro la stelfesto, Haruhi nepras ĉiujn vesti tradicie. "Mi fotos," ŝi diras, malgrimace, siaj okuloj fiksas ale Mikuru-n. "Minjo, mi trovos mem ion al cin!" Sure la stelhalmotablo, ci duonfermas ciajn palpebrojn ade, kaj rigardas Kjoĉjon kiu ambaŭe ekĝemas kaj gajetiĝas pro la okazeblo.

Precize kiel atende, ĉiuj venas tradiciveste. Ci fruas, atendas ĉe la dolĉaĵobudoj, vestas sumeraĵon blanke, ornamata kun marbluaj bambuoj kaj interplektita mallakse grizkradoj. Kiam li venas, ĉiuj aliaj postiras, Haruhi tiras lin per la pojno kaj ale vin, manosvingante ekscitege.

Li vestas ardezgrize, kun stumpigitaj frazoj de praa poezio simile neĝeroj tremas dum la falo. Liajn manojn enkaŝas manikoj kiam si finfine haltas, elspiras lacege, kaj ci deziras lin, ci deziras lin.

"Ĉiuj venis," SUZUMIJA diras venke. "Bone! Unue, la fotojn!"

Vi ambaŭ staras flanke dum Haruhi uzas la fotilon senfine al Mikuru-n malsukcesen elŝovelantan orfiŝojn. "Iom tristige vidi virojn tradicivestantajn," li diras, streĉas kaj oscedas. Liajn manikojn ekglitas sube, malkaŝigas la brakojn. Ci komprenas, subite, kial tiom multaj literaturoj pritekstas gejŝojn levantajn siajn manikojn por elfluigi alkoholon.

"Ĉu signifas ci?"

"Nur, ne samas," li diras kaj dum si turnas sin por rigardi malale cin, ree al ASAHINA-n en ŝian helbluan sumeroveston kaj ruĝan zonon, ci apogas al li, metas vian kubuton sur lian ŝultron, cian mentonon sur cian brakon.

"Mi opinias ke ci aspektas bele, vestata tradicie," ci diras. Ci ne flustras, sed cia buŝo apudas lia orelo, kaj ci flareblas lian bansapon, la ŝviton. Momente, la tuta festo lantiĝas ĝis ŝajne nur vi ambaŭe staras sube la malfortaj lumoj de la lanternoj. Ci senspiretas, tro varma, sopiregas. Ci rimarkeblas ke lin malcede ne rigardas cin. Ci ja diris lin, _pli bone se ni farus nenion kiam iu videblus._

(_Stultulo,_ li ataketrespondas, vizaĝo ruĝiĝa. _Evidente. Mi ne dezirus fari ion, eĉ se neniu videblus._)

Fine li respondas, grimace, "Kiam ci proksimigas cian vizaĝon tiel al mian, KOIZUMI, mi ne spireblas."

SUZUMIJA rigardas vin, aŭ eble nur lin, dum ŝi staras malantaŭe NAGATO, kiu daŭre kaj memfide frapas la celetojn de fusiloludo. Ŝi batetadas la fotilon sure sian pojnon kun senpacienca gesto.

Ci formovas cin.

NAGATO transdonas cin la pluŝbesto gajnita premie, dum Haruhi turmentetas Kjoĉjon cele aĉetigi polpknelojn. "Singardu," ŝi diras. Tiel sonas ŝi ĉiam, simile glacieto en la someraero ke rifuzas akviĝi. "Tiun danĝeras, kio ci faras." Ŝiaj okuloj tiom trankvilaj ke ili sufokeblas cin senpalpebrume. Sed ci neniam timiĝas. Ŝi scieblas, ci pensas cin dum ŝi forpromenas.

"He, KOIZUMI, ni foriras nun. Ni postlasos cin," li elvokas, alpenaŭe turnas sian kapon sure la ŝultro malgrimace.

Ci mordetis tiun ŝultron. Ci memoras la dentajn depresaĵojn, tiel dum la sekva tago li senpripense tuŝis tiujn tra sia jako, kaj ci rimarkeblis ke li palpetis tiujn. Ci regendas sin por ne karesi lian nukon kiam ci kuratingas lin, memoradas lian varmruĝan veziĝon, la unuen okazon ke li ne rifuzis cian fingrokroĉon sur la tailobendo de lia pantalono.

Dumtempe vi kvinope promenas al la fajraĵoj, la dorso de SUZUMIJA-a mano ektuŝas sur lian brakon. Li ne formovas. Ci tenas la pluŝurseton de NAGATO streĉe per ambaŭe ciaj manoj. Paŭzas spiradi kaj nombras ĝis kvin. Ci sentas ke la urseto estas energipilko, kvazaŭe ci la tutfeston disbombigeblus. Ci sentas ke ci kreeblas fermspacon, ian sanktejon kie ci tuŝeblus lin kaj neniu rigardeblus, la sola loko estus sendanĝere.

«** : **»

Tamen, ci fikos lin poste, en la koridoro de cia unuopula luhejmo, lia vesto tenas lin nure per zono kaj la sopire preno de ciaj manoj, cia lango glitmovas supre lian femuron dum li bonĝemadas kaj cikadas, diras _ne, haltu, paŭzu, ne ĉi tie, ne ĉesu,_ bise kaj bise. Ci imagas la teksaĵon de viajn vivojn movetas nevideble pro ĉiu kareso, ĉiu okazo kiam cia haŭto tuŝas lian. Imagas ke ci verŝajne, malhalteble, malforneeble sendos ĉiuj rekte al la inferon, ĉar nenion sekreteblas eterne. Ci scideziras, kia maniere ĉio okaziiĝs ĝis la nuntempo, li anheletas dum ci formovas la ŝvitan franĝharojn de lia frunto por kisi lin karesete sur la vango.

Konklude, tiu verŝajnas cian kulpon.


End file.
